King of Spectators
by dreamlily
Summary: What's the most fun you can have at a baseball game? You don't want to know, especially when King and Masamune are involved... R&R, no flames please!


**King of Spectators:**

_This one was requested by Panda-ChanChan~ I hope you like! It's probably the silliest thing I've ever written X3_

* * *

"Front row seats!" Two boys screamed at the top of their lungs, earning some new formed enemies from the surrounding audience.

But Masamune and King either didn't notice or care as they shuffled into their chairs, leaving Toby and Zeo to take the brunt of the crowd's angry glare.

"I think they're gonna kill us!' Zeo whispered, cerulean eyes growing fearful.

"We're here to have a good time and enjoy this baseball game." Toby reminded before sitting down.

Zeo bit down on his lower lip and did the same, after all things couldn't possibly get worse.

Right?

* * *

**1st inning:**

"Toby...Toby...Toby." Masamune whispered, tapping on his friend's shoulder.

Toby sighed and turned to face him, "Yes?"

"We're out of snacks!' Masamune moaned, fingers pressed against his cheeks like it was an epidemic.

"HOW!? It's only the first inning!" Toby yelled, earning some glances from the surrounding spectators.

"Just get us more, please?" Masamune murmured softly.

King nodded in Toby's direction, as both flashed puppy eyes.

Toby dead panned, taking in a sharp intake of breath as he stood up, and walked over to the concession stand.

"Love you!" Both boys called after him, high-fiving one another.

Toby grunted, and pretended he didn't hear them.

* * *

**3rd inning:**

"Where are the Beyblades?" Masamune frowned, scanning the field.

"This is a baseball game." Toby moaned, with a face palm.

"Ohhhhh." Masamune and King echoed one another at the same time, rubbing their chins.

Toby fell silent for a very long time.

* * *

**5th inning:**

"Are you okay Toby?" Zeo whispered, noticing his friend's tensed up features. His fingers were digging into the arm of his seat as if he was about to rip it off.

"I know it's going to happen any second." Toby growled through gritted teeth.

"What's going to happen?" Zeo asked cluelessly, running his fingers through his auburn hair.

"Them." Toby hissed, shaking with paranoia.

"Don't you think your overreacting just a little?" Zeo laughed fearfully, scooting to the opposite edge of his seat.

Toby took a deep breath to calm down and smiled, "Yeah your right. Thanks Z-"

Before he had the chance to visit his sentence, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Toby turned to see Masamune, sheepish expression on his face as he held up an empty bucket of popcorn.

The look Toby gave him would have been enough to freeze all of hell over, as he snatched the bucket from his hand and stomped back up to the concession stand.

Zeo made a mental note to never, ever get on his bad side.

* * *

**7th inning:**

"This is so booooooring." Masamune moaned, shaking up and down in his seat.

"It's the seventh inning stretch. Just keep patient." Toby sighed, contemplating on tearing his hair out.

"I agree this is- Oh my god is that Chris?" King questioned, noticing the blond haired blader sitting several rows above him.

"I think so." Masamune declared, putting one arm up to his eyes to try and see better.

"Hey Chris, Chhhhhhrrrriiiisssssss!" King yelled, as he stood up and began waving frantically. Masamune followed suit as the two switched off yelling.

"Chris!"

"Winter boy!"

"Christmas!"

"Blondie!"

"Its us!' They both yelled pointing at each other. "Masamune and King!"

Chris blinked his violet eyes once, completely stone faced, before getting up and promptly leaving.

"I don't think he's coming back..." Zeo whispered, eyes growing wide.

"If I could only be so lucky." Toby mumbled as put his knees up and buried his head in them.

* * *

**9th inning:**

"It looks like they're having so much fun!" King shrieked suddenly, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Toby blinked once, sweat drop forming on his forehead. "Yes it's been an interesting game..." Although he couldn't have been sure, missing nearly half of it.

"I can't stand it anymore! I want to play!" King squealed once again, hitting Toby with a sudden realization on what was about to occur.

But it was far too late, as an aura glowed around King's body, and his normal locks of blue hair became gravity defying, changing color.

"Get ready!" He grinned, speaking to no one in particular, as he hopped over the wall that lead out into the field.

"What is he doing!" Zeo stuttered in disbelief, almost choking on his words.

"Getting us into trouble." Toby gulped, eyeing some security guards that were running full force down the stands.

King walked around the baseball diamond, hands in his pockets as he gaped up at the surrounding crowd.

They were now his fans, cheering for him, they wanted to have fun too!

Amazingly the pitcher didn't seem to notice him as he wound himself up to throw the ball.

Just as the pitcher's finger tips released from the ball, King had pushed the batter away and claimed their bat for his own.

"Boom!" King giggled as he swung, connecting with the ball at such a force that an explosion occurred.

The crowd stared down with mixed looks of horror, and "what just happened" expressions, waiting for the dust cloud to clear.

When it finally did, King could be seen skipping around the bases, the baseball teared to shreds.

In a fashion like never seen before, all players on the field simultaneously lost it, and began angrily chasing after King, who was too busily distracted trying to make it around all the bases.

"Let's not freak out here." Zeo exclaimed weakly, watching security pour out onto the field as well.

"I got you man!" Masamune yelled, hopping over the barrier to join his friend.

"No..." Toby murmured, collapsing to his knees, one arm outstretched. But it was too late.

Masamune picked up a discarded baseball bat from the field and began swinging after the people, who were chasing King.

One by one he whacked them in the knees, knocking them to the floor.

"King has done it!" King cried, finally reaching the final base. There he stood, blowing kisses and waving to the audience.

Masamune came up from behind him to rest one hand on his shoulder, panting for breath as a pile of mangled base ball players and security personal laid in a heap.

"Go Masamune and King." Zeo smiled, clapping his hands.

Toby followed suit, feeling there couldn't be no further damage done at this point.

"Yeah, number one guys! That's why we're all friends!" Toby cheered.

"Friends?" A booming voice coughed.

Toby turned around to see a security officer towering over him, an unamused look written across his face.

"Of course." Toby sighed.

Why only him?

* * *

It was sunset as the boys headed out into the parking lot, a light breeze ruffling through their clothes.

"Wow, what a game." Zeo declared, trying to force a laugh.

Toby's response was to merely shake his head and murmur, "I can't believe we got kicked out... and banned for life."

"Well umm..." Zeo exclaimed, trying to think of something to brighten him up, but nothing came to mind.

"At least it's over!" He finally concluded with a smile.

"Really?" Toby countered, pointing over to Masamune and King who were fixated on a large sign.

"Football, huh?" Masamune grinned, eyes gleaming. "Think of all the snacks that will be there!"

"I wonder if they'll have any Beyblades!" King cried, matching his excitement.

"Maybe! But it won't matter, because I'll prove to be numbah one!" Masamune boasted, folding his arms as he closed his eyes.

"No way, King is number one!" King argued, raising one fist.

"Na-uh, not even close!" Masamune smirked, sticking his tongue out.

"Well I'm going home." Toby declared, giving Zeo a half hearted, two fingered salute as he trudged away.

"Really?" Zeo asked, running after him.

As the sky drifted into the eve's lovely hue's of dark blue, and the parking lot emptied off all it's spectators, two voices could still be heard echoing throughout the night, arguing about who was number one...

* * *

_Heh sorry that was awful, I'm not too good at humor. Oh Masamune and King, what will you get into next... feel free to leave suggestions! And as always R&R! ~lily_


End file.
